The present disclosure relates to the technical field of medical care devices, and in particular, to automated nursing systems.
As worldwide standard of living increases, people live longer and more people accordingly become bedridden. Bedridden patients are typically unable to transport themselves to the bathroom to excrete stool and urination, which creates hardships for the patient's family and caregivers. The help and care required increases the workload of the accompanying persons, and can cause physiological and mental suffering for the patient. To help with this problem, certain medical institutions and families of such patients use a stool and urine nursing machine to reduce the burden of the nurse or caregiver and to improve the treatment environment of the patient.
One known stool and urine (waste material) nursing machine on the market uses a sheath on the lower body of the patient to collect excrement. In both the patient's home and at the hospital, the known nursing machine has many defects. The known nursing machine requires a large space and many water lines, which causes resource waste and increases potential safety hazard. Also, the volume holding capacity for clean water and sewage for the known nursing machine are limited, causing a nurse or caregiver to (i) regularly measure and add water and (ii) drain sewage from the nursing machine to avoid shutdown of the machine, increasing the burden and workload of the nurse or caregiver.
An improved automated nursing station for handling human waster materials is needed accordingly.